Las apariencias engañan
by FansNOTFanboys
Summary: Después de evitar que la Colonia ARK chocara con la Tierra, Sonic se deprime por la pérdida de Shadow y su fan más grande decide animarlo sin saber que está a punto de descubrir que conocía muy poco sobre él. Sonamy SonicxAmy


Dragon-062: Amy

NEO180: Sonic

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Esto sólo es algo hecho por y para fans de la serie sin ningún fin lucrativo_

**Las apariencias engañan**

Escasos minutos habían pasado desde que Sonic y Shadow salvaran sus vidas y por fin, en lo que a ella le parecieron meses, Amy Rose sintió paz. Y es que era muy fácil percibir la alegría que envolvía el lugar. Knuckles, estaba disfrutando de la vista al lado de la chica murciélago a quien, en otras circunstancias, estaría insultando, mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa totalmente sincera. Tails el pequeño zorro de dos colas dialogaba animadamente con Dr. Robotnik, apodado "cariñosamente" Eggman, quien, unas horas atrás había amenazado con matarla si Sonic no llegaba a tiempo con la esmeralda falsa que Tails le había entregado. Un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando pensó que Sonic estaba muerto cuando fue víctima de la trampa de Eggman.

Sonic invadió su mente, y como respuesta, su mirada empezó a buscar los ojos verdes del erizo que ella tanto adoraba; no lo había visto desde que se apareció con el anillo de Shadow, luego de que la colonia se hubiese detenido. Y al final, logro encontrarlo, apartado del resto, observando distraídamente la Tierra a través del frío cristal, y eso no era algo muy común en su Sonic. Amy lo contempló preocupada: era más que obvio que Sonic no estaba bien y quería ayudarle pero dudaba de ser la indicada para hacerlo, después de todo Sonic siempre le huía y aunque no lo demostrara el rechazo le dolía cada vez más. Pero no podía proclamarse la novia oficial de Sonic si no lo intentaba ¿Verdad? Decidida se acercó lentamente a él, a la vez que se percataba de cómo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente

AMY: (tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva posible) Sonic – lo llamó con dulzura, a lo que el aludido respondió con un sobresalto - No por favor no te vayas, no vengo a asfixiarte ni nada por el estilo – imploró desesperada – sólo que me preocupa verte así, y quisiera saber que tienes – le aclaró tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano.

El erizo la observó por unos segundos y sonriente contestó.

SONIC: Demasiado negro me aburre. Es todo. — Acto seguido le soltó la mano y comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente.

Amy no dudó en tomar su mano antes de que Sonic se alejara màs.

AMY: Sonic, te conozco muy bien — sentenció mientras le sonreía con amabilidad — Sé que me estás mintiendo, si de verdad fuera eso lo que te molestara, no pararías de quejarte - argumentó agarrando la mano del erizo de nueva cuenta.

Si hubiesen sido otras circunstancias, la hubiera rechazado nuevamente. Si fuera otro lugar le hubiera insistido en que lo dejara en paz… no hubiese sido más distinto… pero esto era diferente. Ella le estaba ofreciendo un refugio y entendimiento. Incluso en su naturaleza Sonic pudo entender esto.

Sonic: …No era tan malo como parecía. — contestó sin mirarla.

Amy parpadeó. Tardó un poco en entender que Sonic se estaba refiriendo a Shadow quien no había vuelto luego de salvarles la vida.

AMY: (cabizbaja) No, no lo era —afirmó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro - Muchos nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias y yo me incluyo - admitió con un hilo de voz.

SONIC: Aun me cuesta creerlo… — Respondió devolviendo una mirada melancólica hacia la chica.

Quería llorar, realmente quería hacerlo, pero algo, tal vez su orgullo no dejaba que las lágrimas salieran.

Amy levantó su mano delicadamente y la posó en la mejilla de Sonic, a la vez que en su rostro se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa.

Sonic solo poso su mano en la de la chica y forzó una sonrisa.

AMY: A mí también me cuesta creerlo — cedió mirándolo fijamente — pero estoy feliz por él. Esto era precisamente lo que más quería y lo logró luego de tanto esperar. Y créeme cuando te digo que, donde quiera que esté, te está muy agradecido porque sin ti no lo hubiese podido lograr - comentó sin apartar la mirada de de los ojos vedes de Sonic - Así que en su nombre, y en el de todos te doy las gracias - concluyó mientras una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Sonic la observó fijamente, y sonriendo, esta vez de forma sincera, pasó su mano por la mejilla de la peli-rosa. Tarde ya era cuando se dio cuenta que las suyas habían comenzado a correr. Avergonzado quitó su mano y bajó la mirada.

Amy tomó el rostro de Sonic entre sus pequeñas manos hasta que los ojos de éste se encontraran con los de ella, y con una de sus manos empezó a secar las lágrimas que corrían por la mejilla izquierda de Sonic.

AMY: Perdóname si te hice sentir incómodo — se disculpó con temor de que su voz se apagase — Ya no te sientas mal, Sonic, no fue tu culpa.

SONIC: Amy… — Sonic cerró los ojos para luego abrazarla súbitamente. Aun teniendo sus ojos cerrados continuó. — Gracias…

Y fue ahí cuando el mundo de Amy dio un cambio radical. Ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el momento. Y es que ni en sus suenos más profundos había imaginado que un momento como ése se pudiera sentir tan bien; y en el caso de que fuera un sueno, definitivamente no quería ser despertada. Su corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza, que sentía unas enormes punzadas en el pecho pero no le importo, porque ese momento lo era todo para ella.

SONIC: Amy. ¿Te has preguntado por qué te huyo? — Preguntó en una voz calmada sin soltarla ni abrir sus ojos.

AMY: Claro que me lo he preguntado — confesó con una pequeña risita — Pero no tienes que contestar, ya sé que soy un fastidio.

Sonic rio un poco mientras se separaba y la observaba o los ojos con una sonrisa.

SONIC: Las apariencias engañan… ¿Verdad?

Amy sólo lo contemplaba, perpleja e inmóvil.

AMY: No ya sé que soy un fastidio, no lo niegues — balbuceó tratando de no derretirse frente a él

SONIC: No no es eso. — rió — La verdad es que tengo miedo. Miedo de herirte.

AMY: ¿Miedo de herirme? — repitió mientras sentía que su corazón daba un gran vuelco.

SONIC: Si… Tengo miedo de no ser quien crees que soy. — Le contestó mientras tocaba su mejilla, acortando un poco la distancia entre sus rostros.

AMY: ¿Y quién eres en realidad? — inquirió en un susurro apenas audible. Cerró los ojos con el fin de relajarse un poco, ya que una extraña sensación se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, a la vez que hacía un gran esfuerzo por respirar, cómo a quién le falta el oxigeno.

SONIC: Alguien que no sabe como decir lo que siente. — Dijo en un susurro, acortando aun más el espacio entre sus rostros y nuevamente cerrando sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo para Amy. Quizá lo más lógico hubiese sido preguntar qué era lo que Sonic sentía en esos momentos, pero no estaba muy segura de poder articular palabra en ese instante. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, estaría molesta consigo misma por no poder confesarle a Sonic sus verdaderos sentimientos, y mostrarle su verdadero ser, lejos de ser aquella niña que lo acosa diariamente, como se había imaginado este preciso instante cientos de veces antes de irse a dormir, pero no podía culparse por no poder hablar. Y de repente, dejó de pensar, como si su cerebro se hubiese congelado, cuando se percató de la respiración irregular de Sonic demasiado cerca de su rostro.

SONIC: Tal vez… tú puedas enseñarme como. — Susurró entre pesadas respiraciones antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso cálido y tierno.

Aun en el frio de la colonia, una onda de calor envolvió al erizo azul. Era un calor suave y agradable. Su respiración se detuvo. No podía creer lo que hacía. Era distinto, pero dentro sintió una gran paz, como si todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieran, y así se dejo llevar por el momento, y Amy debía admitir que quien dijo que las cosas buenas llegaban cuando menos te lo esperas tenía toda la razón. Al principio pensó en separarse de inmediato, ya que sentía que se estaba aprovechando del estado vulnerable de Sonic, pero la calidez que éste le trasmitía simplemente la envolvió por completo. Incontables veces había soñado con este momento pero ni sus sueños más nítidos podían compararse con las agradables sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento. Luego de varios segundos, la pequeña erizo rosa se separó lentamente observando perpleja a su Sonic, quien la miraba fijamente. Quería hablar, cada parte de ella quería decirle lo mucho que había disfrutado el momento, pero no podía. No sabía si abrazarlo a su "manera", tomarlo de la mano y manifestarle, de nuevo, cuanto lo adoraba o simplemente salir corriendo antes de que él pudiese decir lo arrepentido que estaba de haberlo hecho, Sonic le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y aun sonrojado la abrazó tiernamente y le susurró al oído.

SONIC: Amy… sé que es mucho después de las veces que pude hacerte sentir horrible pero… nunca te vayas de mi lado.

AMY: (sonrojada) ¿Dime cuando lo he hecho? — preguntó con ternura algo sorprendida de recobrar su voz - Hay una cosa que aprendí de Shadow...- comenzó a decir mientras Sonic la atraía a su cuerpo y ella reposó su cabeza en su pecho - y es que debemos aprovechar cada momento que tengamos para decirle a todo aquel que apreciemos cuanto lo queremos. Así que lo voy a decir: Te amo, Sonic, aunque muchos digas que sólo es una obsesión enfermiza - concluyó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del erizo mientras sus mejillas ardían.

SONIC: Si, yo también y no me importa lo que digan… yo se que es verdad. –Le respondió acariciándole la cabeza.

AMY: Y no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí — le reprochó juguetonamente — Si Eggman me vuelve a poner las manos encima deja que yo me las arregle ¿sí? No quiero que te vuelva a "matar".

SONIC: heh, Eggman va a necesitar algo más que eso para matar a este erizo. — Contesto en un tono confiado.

AMY: Ya deja eso — lo reprendió dándole un leve golpe en el brazo — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa para que puedas relajarte un poco?

SONIC: Me parece perfecto. Este sitio es muy deprimente y cerrado.

Amy se levantó delicadamente y Sonic la abrazó de nuevo. Antes de separarse, Amy le dedicó una sonrisa.

AMY: Te amo Sonic.

SONIC: También te amo Amy. — Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Deberíamos irnos ya ¿No crees?

AMY: Ve tú adelante — fue su réplica unos segundos después — Yo tengo una cosa más que hacer aquí.

SONIC: ¿Qué mas puedes tener que hacer aquí? –le preguntó algo fastidiado.

AMY: Esperar que Eggman me lleve de nuevo — le replicó con sarcasmo —Ya es que es algo personal - dijo con timidez.

SONIC: Bueno bueno… — Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

Cuando Sonic ya estaba lejos, Amy fijó su mirada en el estrellado cielo nocturno y dejó salir un suspiro.

AMY: Muchas gracias, Shadow, de verdad que aunque interactuamos muy poco fue mucho lo que me ensenaste. De verdad gracias, nunca te voy a poder pagar esta gran deuda - y así comenzó alejarse para reunirse con su héroe y empezar una nueva vida.— Y es que ese día estará en la memoria de Amy para siempre, debido a que ese día fue en el que de verdad aprendió que las apariencias engañan.

—

—

—

NEO180: Bueno supongo que esto está bien para quitarse lo oxidado.

DRAGON-062: Y los comentarios constructivos son apreciados xD De verdad que estamos muy oxidados X_X

NEO180: Por favor X-x que de verdad llevamos tiempo sin escribir. Bueno yo creo que con eso los dejamos mientras escribimos el cap 3 de Sonic Adventure: Chaos high (Si aun está vivo). ¿Algo mas que quieras decir Dragon XD?

DRAGON-062: Si solo quiero decir que bueno sabemos que la escena del beso no esta 100% bien escrita pero tenemos una excusa X_X Digo Amy tiene 12 años verdad?

NEO180: ehh… si si eso XD …ya vámonos.

DRAGON-062: Y si hay fanáticos de Sally por aquí sentimos mucho si los ofendimos o algo.

NEO180: Por favor no vayamos allí. –w-

DRAGON-062: Al menos déjame ser amable no? Bueno nos vemos pronto ^^ ..espero XD

NEO180: Si adiós xP


End file.
